


our colors burn brightest

by Achos_Laazov



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achos_Laazov/pseuds/Achos_Laazov
Summary: You always want to be there for your son.





	our colors burn brightest

You sigh and frown as your private cell stops ringing. That's the third time this week Tyler's called and hung up before you answered. You'd like to think he's just as done with this silly fight as you are. It's dragged out long enough; and over what? You're not even sure you remember any longer, and you haven't spoken to Tyler in almost two years now.

That will change. Soon.

_[Yes, that should go into the speech.]_

_[I need that paper to sign. **Now.**_ _]_

_[Charlie, has the Argentinian ambassador arrived yet?]_

_[Inform the kitchens I will be taking lunch at my desk. Too much work today.]_

_[That should happen soon. Today would be nice.]_

You don't want to spend the rest of your days estranged from your only son. Even if you disagree on nearly everything, he's still your son. You want to talk to him, not just listen in when he calls his mother. You want to tell him how much you enjoyed his piece at the spring recital at Williams, when you saw his face shine with hope and fill with a disappointment that bled into his playing.

You want him to feel your pride.

_[OK, that's fine for now.]_

_[Yes, connect the call. Hello?]_

_[Karen - get the Speaker into the Oval in the next hour, thanks.]_

_[I want the latest draft of tonight's address right after that.]_

_[No, that's all right.]_

But it needs a real conversation, two years of no contact, not just a quick call; one that you won't have time for. You don't have the focus to apologize properly, to ask for forgiveness; not this week. Once again, politics gets in the way of family.

After the State of the Union - that's when you'll call Tyler. You'll be a real father again.

_[You'll be at the Capitol later, right? Great.]_

_[Aaron, get started on a list of possibilities for HUD Sec. At least three candidates, sometime tomorrow.]_

_[What? Yes, of course.]_

_[I'll take care of that next week.]_

 

 

When you're standing in front of Congress, in front of the country; promising them American dreams and values; reminding them of their father and fathers' fathers who shared those dreams - gripping the podium, all you can think about is your son, and the common ground you once shared. How you want to walk the same paths again.

And as the building collapses around you; as the world goes up in flames; as pain and darkness overtake you, there's only one regret.

You haven't spoken to Tyler yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by ALPHAomega239 on fanfiction.net.


End file.
